My DEVIL girl
by Jhessy123
Summary: Ser o capitao do time de futebol americano,significa popularidade.E as garotas.Ah!As garotas.Caem aos meus pés.Nenhuma resistia a mim.Mas,nem toda a minha experiência com o sexo oposto me preparou para ela.
1. Prólogo

**_My __DEVIL __girl_**

**Prólogo**

Ser o capitao do time de futebol americano,em todos os paises e idiomas,significa _popularidade_.Sair com as líderes de torcidas gostosas,ser respeitado,invejado e cobiçado por todas e todos,zuar com os nerds e com os integrantes da orquestra da sempre o melhor em tudo.

Na minha família,o cargo de capitao da equipe é passado de geraçao à geraç que seja uma regra ter somente os primogênitos Cullen's como capitaes,mas,para os homens da família Cullen,é quase como um dever,é a nossa obrigaçao sermos bons o suficiente para sermos escolhidos ao posto de líder.E eu,para nao renegar minhas origens e nem quebrar essa tradiçao familiar,fui escolhido para ocupar este posto,assim como meu pai,Carlisle Cullen,antes de mim**.**

E as !As aos meus pé nos corredores no refeitó,desde discretos aos completamente descarados e maliciosos no molhados e obcenos na ala dos romances da quentes e selvagens no apertado cúbiculo do banheiro rápidas e fáceis no armário de vassouras do zelador,Henry ,morenas,ruivas,altas,baixas,magras,gostosas,pegá todas tinham sua vez comigo,pois nenhuma resistia ao meu sorriso torto,cabelo acobreaodo e desgrenhado,olhos verdes,corpo atlético e a minha lábia.

Mas,nem toda a minha experiência com o sexo oposto me preparou para _ela_.


	2. Hot as the own hell

**POV. Edward**

Segunda-feira. O começo das aulas foi na semana anterior. Depois de umas férias de verao inesquecíveis em Las Vegas, foi ótimo reecontrar os amigos e conhecer as novatas gatinhas. Um sorriso safado surgiu nos meus lábios enquanto eu me levantava. _Gatinhas_ que nada, elas eram _gostosas_ mesmo. E como sempre, já me deram mole a semana inteira.

Ri baixinho debaixo do chuveiro, quando me lembrei de Emmett McCarty. Emm além de ser meu braço direito no _Jaguars_, era meu melhor amigo. Mas, o que me fez rir lembrando dele, foi a conversa que tivemos no dia anterior.

_**FLASHBACK ON_**

Estavamos todos do time num barzinho perto do Phoenix High School, nosso colégio. Emm estava sentado ao lado da sua namorada, Rosalie _Loiraça De Parar O Trânsito _Hale.

-Nossa cara! Já arrasando coraçoes, hein? - disse Emm. - Eu vi as novatas te dando o maior mole na primeira semana.

-Pois é né, cara? - disse - Antes nós podiamos até dividir, mas, agora que você está encoleirado sobra mais pra mim.

-Aii! Nem me fale. - respondeu Emm, esquecendo-se completamente da presença de Rose ali. - E pra piorar a situaçao, entrou uma morenaç...

Ele nem chegou a completar a frase, pois, foi impedido por um tapa certeiro na sua nuca, seguida de um palavrao impróprio para menores de cem anos. Rose saiu bufando do bar à passos largos.

-Espera, Rose. Ursinha, você sabe que eu prefiro as loiras. - gritou Emm saindo do bar atrás de sua namorada. Bom, acho que agora _**ex-**_namorada.

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

Rosalie Hale, era realmente uma loira de parar o trânsito. Alta, pernas grossas, cintura fina, seios grandes, olhos azuis piscina e uma boca atraente. Sim, Rose era excepicional, competindo somente com Victoria. Ah, Victoria Campbell! Possuidora de um corpo violao e olhos negros, Victoria era uma loira morango sensacional. Uma tentaçao ambulante. E para completar o trio das líderes de torcida populares, estava Alice Cullen. Alice era minha irma gêmea, mas, o único que tinhamos em comum fisicamenete eram os olhos impossívelmente verdes, herança de nossa mae, Esme Cullen, e a forma nao convencional de nossos penteados. Diferente um pouco do meu cabelo desalinhando, o de Alice era cortado _chanel_ e as pontas dele apontavam em todas as direçoes possíveis e também as impossíveis. Seus cabelos e seus olhos pespicazes, juntamente com sua pequena estatura e seu corpo bonito, porém, miúdo, lhe davam a aparência dos seres fantásticos das histórias infantis. Mas, precisamente as fadas.

Depois de sair do banho, fui diretamente ao meu closet. Peguei uma camiseta branca que demarcava bem meus músculos. Peguei também uma calça jeans e um par de tênis _Adidas_. Corri as maos rapidamente pelos cabelos, tirando um pouco da água acumulada depois do banho. Coloquei minha jaqueta do time em que era capitao, _**P**__hoenix __**J**__aguars_. A jaqueta era azul marinho e branca. No lado esquerdo do peito estava bordado em letras garrafais: **PJ**. Desci as escadas para tomar o café da manha e encontro meus pais e minha irma conversando animadamente.

-Bom dia. - disse dando um abraço em minha mae, um beijo na testa de Alice e um aceno de cabeça ao meu pai.

-Bom dia, querido. - respondeu minha mae.

-Bom dia, filho. - disse meu pai.

-Bom dia, maninho. - disse Alice com uma voz melosa, me fazendo gargalhar.

Depois de devidamente alimentado com duas torradas e um copo de leite, escovei meus dentes e passei meu perfume. Peguei as chaves do carro, e minha carteira na mesinha do hall.

-Alice, vamos chegar atrasados outra vez. - gritei do andar de baixo. - Anda logo!

-Ai Edward! Deixa de chatisse! - berrou Alice descendo as escadas com o uniforme das animadoras. - Minha pessoa sente muito em lhe informar senhor Cullen, que hoje eu nao lhe darei a honra da minha companhia no trageto até a Phoenix High School.

-Bom, Vossa Graça... que mal lhe pergunte. Como a senhorita vai pra escola? - perguntei cético.

-No meu super – mega – hiper – poli – multi – ultra lindo e agora recém saído da oficina, Porsche. - disse Alice saltitando.

-Ahhh! Finalmente já concertaram aquela aberraçao amarela? - disse fingindo entusiasmo.

-Cala a boca, Edward! A única aberraçao aqui é você. - disse irritada. - E sim, meu precioso carrinho está concertado. - disse voltando à quicar.

-Entao, vamos logo baixinha! - disse rindo da sua irritaçao e recebendo um tapa ardido no braço pelo ''_baixinha_''.

Fomos à garagem e cada um foi em direçao ao seu respectivo carro. Alice à sua gema de ovo ambulante e eu ao meu flamejante Volvo prata. Ganhamos os carros no nosso décimo sétimo aniversário.

Saí cantando pneus da garagem em direçao à escola. Quando cheguei todos os alunos estavam no estacionamento em seus respectivos grupos conversando. Fui em direçao ao meu grupo. O grupo dos populares. Estavam lá, Mike Newton, Sam Uley, Paul Robinson, e claro, Rose e Victoria. Rose parecia menos brava, já que Emm tinha um braço sob seus ombros. Sorri com o pensamento do que ele teve que fazer para ser perdoado.

-Fala aê, mano! Como é que tá? - me cumprimentou Emm.

-Na boa, cara. - respondi dando o nosso aperto de maos.

-E aê, Edward? - disse Sam.

-Beleza? - disse

-Hey! - disse Paul. Acenei com a cabeça.

-Olá! - disse Mike. E fiz o mesmo gesto que acabara de fazer. Acenei com a cabeça novamente.

-Oi, Edward! - disse Victoria me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e lançando-me um olhar de segundas e terceiras intençoes. Abri o meu famoso sorriso torto e examinei a sua roupa detenidamente. Sim! Aqueles uniformes eram uma tentaçao para a sanidade de qualquer um.

-Caras! Vocês estam sabendo? - disse Tyler Crowley acompanhado de Eric Yorkie e das irmas Denali. Ah, as irmas Denali! Nao eram tao _deliciosas_ quanto Rosalie ou Victoria, mas, eram _gostosinhas._

As Denali eram três irmas. As três loiras, as três altas e com um corpo legal e as três já estiveram na minha cama. Bom,nao exatamente na minha cama.

Tanya Denali. Dezessete anos. A mais velha e insuportável das três. Ela era como um chiclete no meu pé. Transei com ela no camarin do grupo de teatro.

Kate Denali. Dezesseis anos. Irma gêmea de Irina Denali, com também dezesseis anos. Transei com as duas no vestiario feminino do ginásio. Quando contei pro Emm, que eu realizei sua fantasia de transar com gêmeas ele quase teve um infarto. E perguntou a Rose se ela nao tinha uma irma. Esse ato desencadeou numa serie de improvérios, tapas e duas semanas sem sexo pro meu amigo Emmett.

-Sabendo do quê? - perguntou Rose curiosa.

-Hoje vao entrar quatro alunos novos. - explicou Eric.

-Serio? Aiii, que legal! - disse Alice entusiasmada.

-Carne nova no pedaço? - perguntou Sam com um sorrisinho.

-Nós nao sabemos escutamos uma conversa do diretor com a senhora Coppe. Ele disse para que ela deixasse preparado os horários e os mapas do colégio para os quatro novatos. - disse Irina.

-Cara, tomara que tenha alguma gostosa. - disse Paul em tom de súplica fazendo todos gargalharem.

Um estrondoso barulho de motores se ouviu, calando nossas risadas e as conversas de todos no estacionamento. Todos, sem exceçao, se viraram em direçao à entrada do estacionamento. Um sentimento de exspectativa tomou conta do lugar enquanto o ronco dos motores ia se aproximando. Entao, derepente, eles apareceram.

Três motos adentraram o estacionamento em alta velocidade e estilo. Estacionaram por ordem de chegada. Primeiro uma moto azul metálico, depois uma prateada e por último uma negra reluzente. Os três caras desmontaram de suas motos quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Havia um cara de pele morena bem musculoso e alto. Tao grande como Emmett. Usava seu cabelo negro pinche cortado curto. Havia também um loiro, nao tao alto ou musculoso como o moreno, mas, tinha o corpo atlético. Seu cabelo também era usado curto. O último cara, tinha o cabelo maior do que o dos outros dois. Ele usava um penteado revolto e diferente. Mas, o que os três tinham em comum eram o estilo das roupas. Todos usavam jaquetas de couro preta com zipers e bolsos de sobra, também havia alguns decalques de bandas de rock costurados nelas. Eles também usavam jeans escuros, botas de motoqueito pretas e óculos escuros _Ray Ban_, estilo _Aviator_. Outra característica que eles compartilhavam era que todos os três caras exalavam perigo por todos os poros.

Eles se apoiaram em suas motos e começaram a conversar. O moreno tirou um maço de ciguarros _Malboro_ e colocou um na boca enquanto oferecia também aos outros dois. O _cara do cabelo estranho _pegou um e o loiro pegou dois, colocando um atrás da orelha e outro na boca. Logo depois o moreno ascendeu o ciguarro com um isqueiro com a estampa da bandeira americana. Ascendeu o seu, e passou o isqueiro ao _cara do cabelo estranho_ que também ascendeu e passou para o loiro, quem depois de usar o isqueiro devolveu-o ao dono.

Todos estávamos olhando para eles. Eles tinham um estilo _bad boy_. Mas, pra mim estava mais pra _EVIL BOYS_. Diziam que as garotas gostavam mais de caras assim, eu nunca acreditei. Até aquele momento. Quando me virei em direçao ao meu grupo novamente para checar quais foram as suas reaçoes, encontro uma Alice vidrada no _cara de cabelo estranho_, uma Victoria secando o loiro, uma Rose e três Denali's babando pelos três, um Emm com uma cara emburrada olhando pra Rose, e todos os outros garotos com uma cara desconfiada, assim como a minha. _Afinal, quem eram aqueles caras?_

**In and out of love-Bon Jovi**

.com/watch?v=ARIzWVUbUZU

Mas, a linha dos meus pensamentos foi interrompida por outro ronco de motor. Só que dessa vez parecia ser somente um. Como se fosse ensaiado todas as cabeças se viraram na mesma direçao da entrada do estacionamento outra vez, até mesmo os _três caras desconhecidos. _Assim como antes, o sentimento de exspectativa foi tomando conta de todos enquanto o barulho do motor aumentava e se acercava.

Foi entao que aconteceu! Uma quarta moto irrompeu o estacionamento com ainda mais estilo que as outras três. A moto era vermelha, um tom de vermelho escuro, como vinho. Ela foi estacionada ao lado das outras três, mais precisamente ao lado da preta. Mas, quem desceu da moto nao foi um quarto cara, como todos imaginavam, já que nao dava pra ver muito claramente pois a pessoa estava ! Nao era um quarto cara! Era até pecado imaginar que _ela_ fosse um homem.

**Young and wired  
Set to explode in the heat  
You won't tire  
Cause baby was born with the beat  
Take you higher than you've ever known  
Then drive you down to your knees  
I pick you up when you've had enough  
You been burned baby lessons learned**

_Jovem e eletrizada  
Pronta para explodir no calor  
Você não se cansará  
Porque você nasceu com a batida  
Leve você mais alto do que pudesse imaginar  
Então volte para baixo de joelhos  
Eu te levanto quando você estiver satisfeita  
Você foi queimada, querida, lições aprendidas  
_

Assim que _ela_ desceu da moto eu pude sentir os olhos lascivos masculinos queimando-a. Mas, era impossível nao fazê-lo. A _motoqueira_ que acabara de adentrar com maestria o estacionamento montada naquela moto, era o próprio demônio enviado à Terra em corpo de anjo para tentar aos reles mortais. Ter dito que Rosalie e Victoria eram as mais gostosas estava me fazendo sentir remorso por ter arquitetado uma mentira tao vil, porque aquela _mulher_ que acabara de entrar no estacionamento...ah, Deus! Aquela mulher sim, era _a mais gostosa_! A garota mais gostosa e dolorosamente deliciosa que eu já havia visto nos meus dezessete anos de muita pegaçao.

**In and out of love  
Hear what I'm sayin  
In and out of love  
The way that we're playing  
In and out of love  
Too much is never enough  
She's gonna get ya.**

_Dentro e fora do amor  
Ouça o que estou dizendo  
Dentro e fora do amor  
É a maneira que estamos jogando  
Dentro e fora do amor  
O demais nunca é suficiente  
Ela vai conseguir te pegar_

Ela usava uma calça de couro tao colada que parecia uma segunda pele, e demarcava perfeitamente suas pernas longas, suas coxas grossas e bem torneadas. Calçava umas botas pretas de cano longo e salto alto que lhe obrigavam a caminhar mais lentamente e a mover mais o quadril, em um balanço hipnotizante que nao permitia que tirassem os olhos de sua bunda redonda e arrebitada. Enquanto ela caminhava lenta e tortuosamente em direçao aos _três caras desconhecidos_ ela foi tirando a sua jaqueta de couro preta, deixando à mostra seus delicados braços leitosos no qual, no direito havia uma tatuagem redonda e tribal, e graças ao top que ela usava, metade de sua barriga lisa e excitante. E ésta se tornou ainda mais estimulante quando meus olhos puderam apreciar no umbigo um _piercing_ em forma de guitarra e mais abaixo, no baixo ventre havia uma tatuagem tribal tremendamente provocante. O top, também de couro preto, estava por baixo de um colete curto e com o logo da _Harley Davidson_ nas costas, mas, ainda assim dava uma visao, graças ao generoso decote, dos seios arredondados, fartos e arrebitados. _Deliciosos!_

**Running wild  
When me and my boys hit the streets  
Right on time  
She's here to make my night complete  
Then I'm long gone  
I got another show  
There's one more town, one mile to go  
One endless night of fantasy  
Was all she left of her with me  
**

_Correndo como uma selvagem  
Quando eu e meus amigos encarávamos as ruas  
Bem a tempo  
Ela está aqui para fazer minha noite completa  
Então vou para muito longe  
Eu tenho outro show  
Existe mais uma cidade, uma milha para percorrer  
Uma noite de fantasia sem fim  
Foi tudo que ela deixou dela comigo  
_

Ela continuou sua angustiante caminhada até seu destino. _Os três caras desconhecidos_. Ao chegar perto deu abraço apertado em cada um deles, coisa que eu nao gostei e nem imaginava o por quê. Ela tirou de um bolso interno no colete um maço de cigarros, _Malboro_ também. Colocou a parte amarelada do cigarro na sua boca fodidamente apetitosa e fodidamente pintada com um batom vermelho sangue, o que a deixava uma visao mais enlouquecedora ainda. Ascendeu o cigarro com seu próprio isqueiro, tragou a fumaça e depois a expeliu pelos seus apelativos lábios rubros entreabertos. Jesus! Nunca achei o tabaco ou o ato de fumar sexy antes, mas agora... Senhor! Agora era insanamente delicioso somente observá-la fumar.

**In and out of love  
Hear what I'm sayin  
In and out of love  
The way that we're playin  
In and out of love  
When we're together  
In and out of love  
It's too much forever **

_Dentro e fora do amor  
Ouça o que estou falando  
Dentro e fora do amor  
É a maneira que estamos jogando  
Dentro e fora do amor  
Quando estamos juntos  
Dentro e fora do amor  
É muito para sempre  
_

O cara moreno indicou com acabeça em nossa direçao, fazendo com que nao só os _motoqueiros_ olhassem, mas também todos que estavam no estacionamento. Mas, quando ela olhou, uma brisa vinda nao sei de onde, brincou com seus cabelos ruivos, fazendo com que suas madeichas escarlates dançassem com o vento em movimentos sinuosos e ondulantes. E depois que a brisa cessou seus caichos cairam pesadamente sobre seus ombros, como uma cortina densa e carmesim. _Insanamente excitante!_

**In and out of love  
It's too much forever**

_Dentro e fora do amor  
É muito para sempre  
_

O único que me faltava por admirar eram seus olhos, que estavam atrás das lentes escuras de seus ocúlos _Ray Ban_.

Mas, o que me fez perder o fôlego foi quando ela começou a andar em minha direçao. _MINHA direçao! _Cara, eu estava tao nervoso que eu nao conseguia nem pensar com claridade. E vê-la andando... nao! Andando nao! Desfilando, seria a palavra correta! Desfilando torturantemente e lentamente em minha direçao, com os caracois de seus cabelos rubros valsando com a brisa quente de Phoenix, seus lábios tentadoramente vermelhos e entreabertos expulsando a fumaça do cigarro que ainda fumava... _Torturante!_

**In and out of love  
Hear what I'm sayin **

_Dentro e fora do amor  
Ouça o que estou falando_ _  
_

Finalmennte _ela_ chegou no seu destino. Tirou os óculos escuros, me dando a visao do paraíso. Grandes, misteriosos e hipnotizantes olhos chocolates, emoldurados por cílios longos, grossos e abundantes, me fitavam intensamente.

**In and out of love  
It's the way that we're playing**

_Dentro e fora do amor  
É a maneira que estamos jogando_

-Pode me dizer onde é a secretaria? - perguntou com uma voz rouca , feminina e extremamente sexy.

-Ahm.. a-a secr-retaria... - guaguegei. Guaguegei por uma garota?Tá certo que ela nao era uma garota comum com seu andar felino e seu olhar perigoso e extremamente estimulante, mas isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo. - Ali! - apontei pra uma porta quase no final de estacionamento.

-Valeu... - disse ela me olhando como se eu fosse um ET. Também depois de guaguejar daquele jeito.

_Ela_ recolocou seus óculos e caminhou, do seu jeito especial (me torturando) , até a secretaria.

**In and out of love  
Too much is never enough **

_Dentro e fora do amor  
O demais nunca é suficiente  
_

Com certeza eu nao iria me entediar, tendo uma garota quente como o próprio inferno e vinda de lá também, especialmente para me torturar. Um demônio de garota, pura tentaçao. _Minha garota demônio._

**We're gonna get you.  
In and out of love...**

_Ela irá te pegar  
Dentro e fora do amor  
_

_

* * *

_

_Maçazinhas... mil perdoes pelos erros do cap..._

__Eu já concertei... é ke eu sou nova no site e ainda toh aprendendo...

Toh adorando os reviews...espero ke estejam gostando...

Essa é minha comuh: .com/Main#Community?cmm=108574916

__Participem!

Lá as minhas fics estam mais adiantadas... pra kem estiver muito curiosa!

Bites!


	3. The most attractive is always the danger

**Capítulo 2**

**The attractiver is always the dangerouser**

* * *

Eu já perdi a conta das vezes que eu ouvi a expressao:_''O mais atrativo sempre é o mais perigoso.''_Mas,eu nunca entendi realmente o que isso queria dizer...até aquele momento...

Assim que _aquela _garota entrou na secretaria o sinal tocou. Fui relutante em desviar a vista da porta-na esperança de vê-la sair-e ir para minha primeira aula. Matemática.

Entrei na sala de aula e fui para meu respectivo lugar no lado de Emmett.

Alguns minutos depois,o professor Mackanley entrou e se sentou na sua cadeira.O professor Mackanley já tinha seus bons trinta e cinco anos,por ai. Ele nao era o que se podia chamar de _''carrasco''_,na verdade,ele nao tinha uma personalidade definida. Bom,sim tinha,mas,era o mesmo se nao a tivesse. Como eu posso explicar?Ele era um _zumbi_.É,eu acho que podia ser chamado de zumbi sim. Ele nao tinha reaçao a nada. Mótono e sem-graça. A aula dele era um verdadeiro _porre_.E ainda sendo na primeira hora de uma segunda-feira era _foda_ de sempre ele colocou o livro encima da mesa e o abriu com indiguinante lentidao.

-Página doze.-disse na sua, já mais que conhecida, voz morta.

Enquanto abriamos os livros suspirando e bufando de frustaçao,alguém bateu na porta.

-Entre.-disse o Sr. Mackanley.

A porta se abriu e por ela entraram _eles_.E assim como no estacionamento todos os fitaram.

-Ah!Vocês devem ser os alunos novos...?-disse o professor que pela primeira vez tinha demonstrado estar surpreso ao olhar para os novatos.

-Sim.-disse a _garota_.

-Se apresentem a turma.-disse ainda com a face espantada.

Eles se viraram para a sala e fitaram a todos por trás dos óculos escuros.

-Isabella Swan. Dezoito anos.-disse a _diaba_.Esse nome combinava com ela. Exêntrico e sexy.

-Jacob Black. Dezoito anos.-disse o moreno grandalhao.

-Jasper Withlock. Dezesete anos.-disse _o cara do cabelo estranho._

-James Withlock. Dezoito anos.-disse o loiro.

Todos começaram a cochichar sobre os novatos.Já eu estava vidrado na boca fodidamente vermelha de Isabella enquanto ela mastigava um chiclete.

-E de onde vieram?-perguntou o professor, surpreendendo à todos com sua curiosidade.

-Bom,professor...-começou Jacob,sorrindo marotamente.- o senhor prefere a história das abelhas ou a da cegonha?

Todos soltaram risinhos, menos os novatos, que gargalharam alto.

-Sr. Black, eu acho que o senhor sabe do que estou falando.-disse o professor irritado.

-Forks,Washington.-disse Jacob dando de ombros.

-Fomos convidados a sair do território estatal de Washington,pelo próprio prefeito.-disse Jasper rindo.

-Como assim?-perguntou outra vez com a curiosidade a mil,o Sr. Mackanley. Mas,nao era só ele o os cochichos cessaram para ouvir a explicaçao.

-Digamos que ouve um incidente envolvendo o baile de primavera e um incêndio.-disse Isabella olhando para seus companheiros e rindo.

Todos da sala arregalaram os olhos e engoliram em eu disse:_exalavam problemas_.

-Hmm...bom,podem se sentar.-disse o professor depois de aclarar a garganta. - Srta. Swan, eu nao permito que masquem chiclete na minha aula.

-Pois nao professor.-disse Isabella girando-se nos calcanhares e indo em direçao ao andar hipnotizante e torturante me chegou bem perto do ,perto perto a centímetros de distância os óculos até o topo da cabeça,deixando à mostra seus misteriosos e incríveis olhos chocolates.E o fitou diretamente nos um movimento lento e sensual ela levou a mao à boca e tirou o chiclete espremeu entre o professor-que estava de pé desde que os novatos entraram- e a mesa,se esticando e jogando o chiclete na lixeira que havia ao lado da cadeira do cara. Se endireitou e o fitou nos olhos novamente com um sorriso safado.

-Pronto,professor.-disse tirando os óculos da cabeça e os pendurando na blusa entre os seios._E que seios!_

Nao só os meus olhos viajaram até os seus seios com aquele a ala masculina ofegou com a visao. E quando digo toda a ala masculina incluo também ao Sr. Mackanley. Eu acho que o coitado estava prestes a ter um infarto. Também que cara - em sa conciêcia - nao estaria a beira de um ataque cardíaco depois de ser prensado pelo corpo suave e tentador da novata gostosa,e ainda por cima ter uma visao privilegiada da sua comisao de frente. _Muita sorte!_

Ela arrumou sua mochila preta e desgastada - a qual pendia do ombro direito pendurada somente por uma alça - no ombro e voltou a caminhar pelo pequeno corredor que as mesas dos alunos na mesa ao lado de Jame e na frente das que estavam Jacob e a mochila deslizar pelo seu braço até encontrar o chao com um baque -se e cruzou as pernas. _E que pernas!_

Todos pareciam nao tensao estava sobre a sala, até o professor Mackanley pigarrear e chamar a atençao da turma para um exercício de somas e restas entre radicais. Bom,eu acho que era isso.

A aula passou relativamente rápido. Pra falar a verdade eu nem prestei atençao no que o professor tentava explicar. Eu estava com os meus olhos voltados para a perigosa e gostosa,Isabella Swan.

Quando o sinal tocou saimos da sala, mas, meus olhos ainda acompanhavam _o andar _de Isabella enquanto ela desaparecia com seus amigos pelo corredor.

O resto das aulas até o almoço, passaram voando. Espanhol e História nao eram problema pra mim.

Eu e os populares fomos ao refeitório e nos sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre. A maior e a que estava bem no centro do refeitório.

Estavamos comendo entre risos e idotices ditas para fazer graça, quando o refeitório todo fez silêncio. Olhei na direçao que os demais olhavam,e os vimos entrar.

Os quatro estavam rindo e de frente ao balcao das comidas e - pelo que eu pude ver e entender - tiramram no _pedra,papel,tesoura_ quem pegaria a comida. Os três caras fizeram pedras com a mao, já Isabella uma tesoura. Ela bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto os outros se dirigiam à uma mesa perto da janela no fundo do refeitório.

Ela colocou na bandeja alguns pedaços de pizza, sanduíches, três latas de _Coca-Cola_ e uma maça. Pegou a bandeja e começou a andar em direçao à sua mesa.

-Saca só...- sussurrou Mike para Paul. - AÊ GATA!QUER UMA MAO...- pausou- NESSA SUA BUNDA GOSTOSA?- gritou para a novata que na mesma hora parou de andar.

Ela colocou a bandeja na mesa mais próxima e se virou em nossa direçao. Havia um silêncio sepulcral em todo o recinto. Ela caminhou até a nossa mesa com seu andar fatal e decidido. Lançou um olhar cortante a todos nós.

-Quem foi o babaca?- disse com a voz baixa e controlada, o que deu mais medo ainda.

Todos apontamos para Mike Newton, quem engoliu em caminhou até ele e o fitou com os olhos como duas fendas fulminantes.

-Nome.- exigiu Isabella em voz de comando.

-M-mik-e Ne-newt-ton.- disse gaguejando.

Ela levantou a perna direita em um movimento rápido e literalmente _''pisou''_no _amiginho _do Mike encima da cadeira. Mike fez uma careta de dor e ficou , ela continuava com o pé lá. Esmagando.

-Agora Newton, eu vou te deixar uma coisa bem clara, que até um ótario como você seja capaz de entender. - disse entredentes e com os braços apoiados flexionados encima da perna que estava na cadeira. - Da próxima vez que você olhar, falar ou ao menos pensar em mim eu corto as suas bolas e faço você comê-las. Se eu ouvir a sua nojenta e irritante voz perto de mim eu acabo com a sua miserável vidinha da pior maneira existente. - disse aumentando a força que fazia com o pé no meio das pernas de Mike. - Eu só nao faço isso agora porque hoje é o meu primeiro, nao abuse da sorte imbecíl. Eu poderia muito bem acabar com a sua raça e eu duvido que você pudesse jogar novamente. Ou até que pudesse andar ou comer sozinho. - Mike já estava ficando roxo. - Eu fui o bastante clara, Newton?

-Sim, Isabella. - sussurrou Mike.

-Eu nao ouvi direito. Fale mais alto. - disse Isabella intensificando a pressao do seu pé contra o _brinquedinho _do Newton.

-_Sim, Isabella_. - disse Mike mais alto.

-Ótimo! - disse sorrindo diabólicamente e tirando o pé de lá. Mike suspirou aliviado e levou as duas maos até a ''área lesionada''.

-_Porra! - _sussurrou com voz dolorida.

-Mas, alguém quer dar uma de babaca? - perguntou Isabella fitando todos do refeitório. - É,acho que nao.

Ela se virou e caminhou em direçao à mesa em que tinha deixado a bandeja, a pegou e foi em direçao a mesa onde estavam seus amigos e se sentou. Jacob e James estavam com uma careta frustrada enquanto entregavam à Jasper - quem tinha um sorrisinho de superioridade na cara - uma nota de cinquenta dólares cada um.

Mike saiu correndo do refeitório depois de um tempo. Esse ato desencadeoou em um série de cochichos e o burburinho foi geral. Todos estavam espantados com a atitude de Isabella. Eu acho que estava em estado de shock. Eu nunca tinha visto uma garota agir assim. _Pobre Mike! _Só de ter observado a cena já deu medo, imaginei como estaria Mike depois de ser o co-protagonista do acontecimento.

Ela era como uma viúva-negra ou uma planta carnívora. Linda, atrativa, tentadora, mas também,perigosa,misteriosa e assustadora.

E foi nesse momento que finalmente entendi e dei vida a expressao:_''O mais atrativo sempre é o mais perigoso''_.

* * *

**Ai minhas maçazinhas...desculpem pelo atraso, mas, sinceramente eu desanimo a postar aqui**

**pq eu ainda nao entendo muito bem como funciona esse site...**

**Mas, nao se preocupem nao vou parar de postar aqui... só nao postarei com tanta frequencia...**

**Mas, pra quem estiver interessada essa é minha comuh:**

**http : / / www . orkut. com / Main # Community ? cmm = 108574916 (tirem os espaços)**

**E lá eu já tenho essa fic mais adiantada e outras fics que nao estam postadas aqui...**

**Bom isso é tudo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap. e que me enviem reviews!**

**Robjs!**


	4. Hell Girl

**Capítulo 3 - Hell Girl**

Só depois de o sinal ter tocado conseguimos ''descongelar'' de nossas posturas tensas e rostos espantados.

_Eles _levantaram ruidosamente e saíram do refeitório. Os demais alunos fomos saindo logo atrás,meio correndo/meio andando e olhando para o lugar onde os novatos sumiram.

As aulas de Literatura e Filosofia passaram voando,e quando vi já era nossa aula de Educação Física.

Entramos no ginásio e o professor Cranne, já estava lá. Todas as garotas ADORAVAM Educação Física,quer dizer,ADORAVAM o Sr. Cranne. Ele tinha no máximo vinte quatro anos e era recém-saído da Universidade de Seattle. As garotas babavam por ele. Ele era um pouco mais alto que eu,um metro e oitenta e sete eu diria. Ele tinha uma estrutura corporal parecida com a _do cara do cabelo estranho_, - Jasper - não tao musculoso como Emmett,no entanto mais musculoso que eu. Tinha os cabelos curtos,loiros,mais ou menos,como os de Rose. Ele sempre os usava com uma mecha ''rebelde'' na cara, não preciso nem falar que as garotas só faltavam pular no pescoço dele e dizer:_''Me possua!''_ .Ele tinha uns estranhos olhos cinzas,que segundo as garotas,eram os olhos mais lindos do mundo inteiro. _Como se eu não fosse muito mais gato e gostoso que o otário do Johnny Cranne. _Ele acha que ninguém vê ele dando em cima daquelas vadias._''Lauren, querida você tem que mexer mais o quadril. Vem eu te ajudo.'' ''Jéssica,levante mais a perna!Isso,ótimo querida.''_

Idiota!

Sentamos nas arquibancadas e esperamos todos entrarem para que o Cranne fizesse a chamada.

-Alice Cullen?

-Estou aqui,Johnny!-respondeu Alice entusiasmada de mais para o meu gosto.

-Ótimo querida.-disse o _idiota _do Cranne com um sorriso _idiota _para a MINHA irma. _Ele tá pedindo para morrer!_

-Angela Webber?

-Aqui.-respondeu Angela. Ela era uma das nerds do colégio. _Coitada é feia que doí!_

-Benjamin Chenney?

-Aqui...-respondeu Ben depois de murmurar um :_''Detesto quando ele me chama pelo nome completo!''_

-Edward Cullen?-perguntou de má vontade.

Eu,por minha vez,só levantei a mao com cara de tédio.

-Eric Yorkie?

-Aqui.

-Isabella Swan?

Silêncio. Ela não estava no ginásio ainda. Nem ela nem os outros três.

-Isabella Swan?-perguntou o Cranne levantando a vista da prancheta onde estavam os nomes.

-Cheguei, professor.-disse uma voz da porta do ginásio.

Lá estava ela. E os outros três.

Ela foi andando - torturando a todos os seres do sexo masculino em um raio de 10 km - em direção ao Cranne.

Ele,estava literalmente com a boca aberta. Eu estava me segurando para não ir lá e dizer:_''Quer um babador,professor Cranne?''_

-Somos os alunos novos. Desculpe pela demora,professor.-disse Isabella com sua característica voz sexy.

-Tu-udo bem.-gaguejou o professor.-Você é Isabella Swan?

-Sim.-respondeu sorrindo. E como já era de se esperar,todos ofegamos.

-Bom...sejam bem-vindos. E podem sentar-se.-disse ainda surpreso.

-Valeu...-responderam.

Eles sentaram na mais alta.

-Irina Denali?-perguntou o Cranne,recomeçando a chamada.

-To aqui profe...-respondeu Irina toda melosa.

-Jacob Black ?

-Aqui.-respondeu.

-James Withlock?

-Aqui.

-Jasper Withlock?

-Aqui.

-Jéssica Stanley?-perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sim, Johnny.-respondeu se inclinando na direção do professor, fazendo com que o decote da sua blusa aumentasse.

-Katherine Denali?-perguntou com o mesmo sorriso.

-Aqui,Johnny.

-Lauren Mallory?

-Presente, Johnny.-respondeu lhe dando uma piscadela.

-Michael Newton?

Nesse momento houve um silêncio e logo depois Jacob explodiu em uma gargalhada. Todos nos viramos para olhá-lo,mas,ainda assim ele continuava rindo. Os outros estavam segurando o riso sem muito sucesso.

-Qual é a graça?-perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-O Newton teve um...pequeno... acidente no refeitório...-respondeu Jasper rindo abertamente agora.

-Coloca _pequeno _nisso!-declarou Isabella rindo e fazendo com que todos nós gargalhássemos.

O Cranne revirando os olhos continuou com a lista.

-Paul Robinson?

-Aqui.

-Rosalie Hale?

-Aqui.

-Samuel Uley?

-Aqui.

-Tanya Denali?

-Presente.

-Tyler Crowley?

-To aqui.

-Victoria Campbell?

-Aqui.

-Ótimo...-disse ele terminando de escrever algo na sua prancheta.-Pra quem não me conhece,eu sou o professor Cranne. Johnny Cranne.-se apresentou,mas,sorrindo safadamente em direção à Isabella.

-Profe!Pra quê esse ringue ai?!-perguntou Kate.

-Esse ano nós vamos trabalhar com luta. Mais precisamente o _Muay Thai_. -respondeu.

Uma onda de reclamações rompeu o ginásio. Claro que ninguém queria lutar. Principalmente as garotas.

-Sem reclamações!-exclamou o Cranne.-Alguém aqui já praticou,pratica ou tem uma noção do que seja esse esporte?

Ninguém respondeu. Mas,depois de alguns segundos Isabella, James e Jasper levantaram a mao. Todos olhamos para eles.

-Podem falar.-disse o professor.

-É conhecida mundialmente como _A Arte das Oito Armas_, pois se caracteriza pelo uso combinado dos dois punhos + dois cotovelos + dois joelhos + dois ''canelas e pés'', e associado a uma forte preparação física que a torna uma luta de contato total poderosa e eficiente.-disse Isabella.

-Todo golpe do Muay Thai tem o objetivo de acabar com a luta (_knock out_). As combinações de golpes são certeiras. Utilizam-se socos parecidos com os do boxe, golpes com as ''canelas e pés'', típicos desta luta, e também os joelhos e cotovelos.-disse James.

-As técnicas básicas do Muay Thai são os socos, chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas. São usadas também técnicas de _clinch_ e arremesso. O Muay Thai é uma arte de combate de contato total, onde a troca de golpes dos lutadores é constante.-terminou Jasper deixando à todos - incluindo o idiota do Cranne - de boca aberta.

-E vocês...sabem lutar Muay Thai?!-perguntou alargando de mais as palavras em sinal de espanto.

-Nível avançado.- disse James com um sorrisinho de superioridade.

-Podem fazer-nos uma demonstração?-perguntou Cranne em desafio.

-Pode ser.-disseram os três dando de ombros.

-Temos que trocar de roupa.-disse Isabella.

-Ao lado da porta da entrada do ginásio ficam os vestiários.-explicou Cranne.

-Beleza.-disse Jasper,e logo depois os quatro sumiram vestiário à dentro.

Uns quinze minutos depois os caras voltaram. Jacob estava com um moletom cinza bem escuro que tinha listras laterais brancas e detalhes no bolso brancos também. Jasper, estava com um moletom preto com listras laterais vermelhas,da Adidas. James estava com uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta de mangas curtas com a frase _''Quiet Please''_ em branco também.

Os três foram para o lado do ringue,mas,só Jacob ficou do lado de fora. James e Jasper,tiraram os tênis e subiram. Depois,de já estarem lá encima,eles tiraram as camisetas e as jogaram para Jacob,quem as colou no ombro.

As garotas foram a loucura com isso. Elas começaram a cochichar e soltar risinhos. E não desgrudavam os olhos dos caras,que agora estavam sem camisa.

Eu era um dos garotos que só fazia revirar os olhos,enquanto os caras que estavam encima do ringue enrolavam suas mãos em uma faixa,deixando somente os dedos sem enfaixar.

Assim que eles terminaram a _''sessão múmia''_ , Isabella entrou no ginásio.

Ela vinha ''caminhando'' em direção ao ringue de forma despreocupada, mas, ao mesmo tempo sexy. Ela tinha um ar de ''não_ to nem aí _'' ou ''_foda-se o mundo_'' que era tentador. Ela usava um short curto preto com detalhes brancos nas bordas,que deixava à mostra suas belas e intermináveis pernas torneadas. Uma regata da _Reebok_ preta e colada,que destacava muito bem a sua cintura fina e seus seios redondos e enlouquecedores. Isabella, amarrou o cabelo vermelho num rabo de cavalo alto,dando a todos os marmanjos daquele ginásio uma ótima visão do seu pescoço alvo e que pedia pra que eu deixasse minha marca ali. _De preferencia uma chupão para que todos soubessem que ela é minha. _Me assustei com esse pensamento. Eu nuca fui ciumento. Nem com meus brinquedos quando eu era pequeno,nem com minha mãe quando ela dava atença demais para Alice. Nem mesmo com a própria Alice.

-Vai tirar a blusa também?!-perguntou Jacob,me tirando das minhas reflexões e ajudando Isabella à subir no ringue.

-Quem sabe...-respondeu ela,misteriosa com um sorrisinho de canto.

-Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.-disse Jacob rindo,e fazendo com que eu apertasse minhas mãos em punho.

-Então,por quê a pergunta?-perguntou.

-Porque eu quero ver de novo.-respondeu. Cerrei meus dentes e lhe fulminei com o olhar. Claro que ele não já que estava muito ocupado tentando convencer Isabella à tirar a roupa. _Garoto imbecíl!_

-Pois,vai ficar querendo.-disse Isabella sorrindo abertamente. _Bem feito,otário!_

Ela tirou seu tênis,assim como os outros dois,e enfaixou as mãos. E para a minha - e a de toda a ala masculina - surpresa e alegria,Isabella - depois de dar uma piscadela para o Black - pegou a barra de sua blusa e começou a subi-la. Eu pensei,por um momento,que o professor Cranne iria parar aquela ''loucura''- e bota loucura nisso - mas,ele assim como todos - incluindo à mim - estava vidrado na barriga leitosa e plana de Isabella;,naquela tatuagem fodidamente excitante;no piercing - tentadoramente posicionado - no seu umbigo;e na expectativa do seu próximo movimento.

Num movimento rápido,Isabella retirou o que faltava da sua camiseta,fazendo com que todos soltássemos um muxoxo de decepção,já que ela estava com um top marrom cobrindo os seus maravilhosos seios. _Mas que droga!_

Ela sorriu vitoriosa com a nossa cara de decepção e foi em direção ao meio do ringue balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação.

-Começamos,Cranne?!-perguntou Isabella olhando com seus hipnotizantes olhos chocolates ao tapado do Cranne,que depois de muito tempo conseguiu dizer gaguejando:

-Co-comecem e pode me chamar de Johnny.

-Prefiro Cranne.-disse secamente Isabella - fazendo com que eu risse disfarçadamente - desviando seus olhos do idiota e olhando para seus adversários.

Eu não queria admitir,mas,eu estava preocupado com Isabella sozinha dentro daquele ringue com aqueles marmanjos de no mínimo 1,80.

Jacob tocou o gongo dando inicio a luta.

Eu tenho que ressaltar que eles mandavam bem no Muay Thai. Os três estavam concentrados nos movimentos e nas técnicas do esporte. Eram os irmãos Withlock, contra a Swan.

Isabella,por ser menor que os dois e mais magra,era mais ágil e mais rápida. Não que James ou Jasper não fossem rápidos - por que eram,e muito. Eu não gostaria de entrar no caminho deles. - mas,Isabella,era uma coisa linda de se ver. Ela quase dançava entre os corpos suados e tensos dos caras que estavam lá.

O barulho dos chutes,murros,cotoveladas,joelhadas e os urros de dor que saiam de vez em quando - e algumas palavras impróprias para menores de 200 anos - enchiam o ginásio.

Victória e Alice estavam roendo as unhas e com olhos atentos a cada movimento. A cada lamúria e grito de James ou Jasper, Allie e Vick arfavam e os olhavam preocupadas. _Isso tá muito estranho - _pensei.

Os três já estavam muito cansados. Se podia notar pela respiração ofegante e diminuição da velocidade nos golpes. Jasper e James se olharam, assentiram com a cabeça e olharam para Isabella. Os dois foram pra cima dela ao mesmo tempo diminuindo suas chances de vencer a luta e mesmo de sair viva do ringue. E assim como Victória e Alice eu arfei na antecipação do fim. Mas,em um movimento que meus olhos não captaram direito,Isabella passou uma rasteira em James e deu um chute - que doeu até em mim - no estômago de Jasper. Se levantou e deu uma cotovelada na sua nuca fazendo com que ele caísse no chão do ringue. Foi até James que já se levantava,deu-lhe um soco em cheio na cara ;passou o braço dele por cima de seu ombro e dobrando o corpo conseguiu derrubá-lo também. Levantou-se cambaleando e contou até dez descompassadamente. Nem um dos dois se levantou.

-Ta...me devendo...50 pratas Jake...-falou Isabella arfante,apoiada nas cordas do ringue e olhando para Jacob.

-Por quê eu ainda aposto contra você?!-perguntou retoricamente Jacob entregando-lhe uma pequena toalha branca e uma garrafa d'água.

-Porque você é um idiota.-disse simplesmente,dando de ombros. Bebericou um pouco da água e soltou o cabelo em movimento muito tentador. Verteu a garrafa na sua cabeça,despejando o restante da água nas suas suadas madeixas ruivas. A água fez um caminho - pecaminosamente atraente para todos os olhos masculinos daquele lugar -de seus cabelos lindamente molhados até o decote do seu top,sumindo no vale de seus torturantes seios perfeitos. Ela passou a pequena toalha neles para secar a água e fazendo com que eu lambesse os lábios com a imaginação à mil. Levou a toalha até os cabelos e secou-os de modo displicente deixando-os úmidos e com um aspecto selvagem sexy. - Deixem de moleza vocês dois.- ralhou com James e Jasper que ainda estavam estirados no chão do ringue ofegantes e fitando o teto. - Não foi tao ruim assim. Vocês já tiveram surras piores.

Lentamente,os dois levantaram e pegaram garrafas de água assim como Isabella antes. E assim como ela,jogaram a água toda na cabeça,deixando-a escorrer pelo pescoço e ombros,e logo depois secando com a toalha.

Alice e Victória soltaram risadinhas _muito _suspeitas.

-Gostou da demonstração,Cranne?-perguntou Isabella,desviando a atenção de todOS dos seus seios - deliciosos devo acrescentar.

-Você não sabe o quanto...-disse Cranne com a voz rouca. _Muito suspeito!_

O sinal tocou e todos saíram do ginásio como o diabo foge da cruz. Eu fui mais lentamente pra poder contemplar o próximo ato de Isabella Swan. E diferente do que eu imaginava,Alice não reclamou,na verdade,ela parecia com mais vontade de ficar do que eu. Tenho que ressaltar que Victoria também estava conosco?Sim?Pois então,Victória assim como Alice - e eu - estava vidrada nos novatos.

Eles calçaram seus tênis,recolocaram suas camisetas e arrumaram - passaram a mao - no cabelo. Saíram do ginásio conversando e rindo. Foram em direção ao estacionamento e consequentemente em direção as suas motos.

-Rápido, Jazz. Se a gente demorar muito não vai dar certo.- disse Isabella,apressando Jasper que lutava com o zíper de sua jaqueta.

-Tá legal...tá legal,eu já saquei!-disse Jasper meio impaciente,e finalmente fechando o _caralho do zíper_ - como ele disse.

Saíram do estacionamento rapidamente e atraindo olhares para suas figuras.

E eu?Bom,eu não estava muito diferente. Continuava parado no meio do estacionamento quase vazio,olhando na direção que eles sumiram. Mas,diferente das outras pessoas que continuaram seus caminhos, subiram no seus carros e foram para suas casas, eu estava me remoendo de curiosidade para saber _o que não daria certo_.

_Inferno de garota!_


End file.
